In a typical battery connector, the conductive terminal is a pogo pin. The pogo pin includes a metal pin, a conductive base and a compression spring. The metal pin, the conductive base, and the compression spring are installed in the insulation housing of the connector. The metal pin has a contact end protruded from the insulation housing, the conductive base has a connecting portion connectable with a circuit board, and the compression spring is configured between the two sidewalls of the conductive base. The upper end of the compression spring is abutted against the inner wall of the metal pin, and the lower end of the compression spring is in contact with the conductive base.
When the contact end of the metal pin is pressed into the insulation housing, the metal pin would further forces the compression spring to be compressed, and the abutting end of the metal pin is in contact with arms configured at the two sidewalls of the conductive base. Therefore, the electrical connection of the conductive terminal is achieved. However, the components of the conductive terminal are not integrated as a whole, therefore it takes time to assemble the compression spring between the metal pin and the conductive base, and since the metal pin and the conductive base would be bounced by the compression spring during assembly, it is also difficult to assemble the metal pin and the conductive base to the insulation housing. Therefore, how to solve the aforementioned problems becomes an issue and is diligently developed by related personnel.